Be MY Valentine Syaoran Li
by Ayako Chan
Summary: It started with a small note at Syaoran's, after a bake in, now Syaoran has to find out who was there.... A special Valentine fic. S+S one-shot.


AAOOPN: Here with my first Valentine fic!!!!!

Sakura: Really?

AAOOPN: Yes, it making me sad though, there's no one special in my life. * Sob * No one loves me!!!!!!

Syaoran: Hehe I could name someone!!

AAOOPN: Not counting my friend Daniel. -

Tomoyo: Kawaii a new romance for me and my love to tape…

Eriol: Thx

Tomoyo: My Camera!!!

AAOOPN: Eriol I'll be your Valentine! ^-~

Eriol: I'd rather be Valentine's valentine, then your Valentine. (Valentine is a horror movie)

AAOOPN: /T-T\

Be **MY** Valentine Syaoran Li 

Friday February 8

4:02AM 

Syaoran was sleeping in his bed until he heard a noise. He looked over at the window. It was open. Why would it be opened, it was in the middle of winter. Then he saw a figure by the window; it was at least as tall as he was, maybe shorter. He couldn't sense anything from it, everyone even people without magic had an aura. So he jumped up, he grabbed his sword, and was about to knock the figure out with the end of his sword; but everything went black.

"You weren't suppose to do that!" A female voice said. 

"Mou, he was going to knock you out. You asked me to help, so I am, and if you don't mind I'm going to get some pudding," said a male voice.

"Same old stuffed animal. Now to get you back into your bed Syaoran," said the female voice.

"Hey I'm not a stuffed animal, your starting to sound like Syaoran, calling… oh never mind let's just _get_ him back to his bed, leave the stuipd note and get the hell out of here," the male said.

They placed Syaoran back in his bed, and placed the note at the foot of the bed. The female smiled at him, the male just sighed, and he _had_ forgotten why he had agreed to do this. He had to haul her out of the room, she was just so sorry for Syaoran that he got hurt. 

Saturday February 9

2:01 AM

Syaoran awoke with a start, his head was pounding so hard, and it was like he had died and gone to hell. That's when he noticed something at the foot of his bed, it appeared to be a letter, and a note attached to it.

He open the letter first, he read:

__

Dear Syaoran,

I know that you were hurt last night, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you find out who I was. It would ruin your surprise I have for you. But every new clue you find, the closer you will be to finding me. And don't worry about my friend they won't be coming, there the one who knocked you out.

Signed,

A Special Friend

"What the hell, what's that suppose to mean," Syaoran said.

He took the other note; it was a piece of green paper with a pink gel pen. He open the note, it was like someone went through a lot of trouble to write this. Some parts of the paper were warn out, or close to it, like they tried to erase the gel pen smudges. It was very well written, this person must have tried there best. He just forgot about what it said he was only thinking about this person. Why'd they do this, why? So he just got up and made his way to the kitchen, along the way he read the note.

__

On summer nights,

Many Children Come,

To play and swing, and slide

On this giant animal friend,

"I'm starting to think that this person is insane. What kind of person is this?" Syaoran asked? "I know it's the Park, with the slides and swings."

He looked around, he has come such a long way, from being ten years old, he was now in collage, and many things haven't changed. Touya still wanted him dead. Naoko still loves ghosts, that probably why she is studying to be a ghost catcher. Sakura still was afraid of them. Yamazki still told tall tales, Chiharu still beat him up if he told one. Yes everything was so different; yes everyone changed so much, Syaoran thought. Even the one Syaoran loved never changed. He still loved Sakura, always have always would. 

After deep thought he got ready and made his way to the park. He looked around at the swings, and then he noticed a new note. He grabbed it. He started to read:

__

I knew you'd find this,

The next clue is near,

By my favorite place,

Near the Cherry Blossom Trees

"_Cherry Blossom Trees, that's Sakura's favorite place_," he though.

He ran over to the Cherry Blossom trees. He found the other note pretty fast, so he read:

__

You're very good at this,

Now wait for Monday classes,

After lunch, wait by the fountain,

You'll find another clue.

"Is this person a watching my every move, or what," Syaoran thought going back to his boardroom, at the collage.

Monday February 11

12:58 PM

Syaoran sat, out side by the fountain. He was freezing his ass off for something that probably just a joke. He was about to get up and leave, when someone stopped him from behind. He looked back to see **_her_**. The one who makes **_his_** go round. Sakura Kinomoto, the angel of the Cherry Blossom trees.

"How's it going," Sakura asked? 

"It's going great, I'm just waiting for something, you know I don't have classes this after noon and all, so, you know," Syaoran said getting messed up.

She chuckled, and smiled, and then took out a small package from her bag. She passed it to him. He looked at her confused more then ever.

"Sakura what's this," he asked?

"It's a present, I'm going to be very busy, you know a early valentine present, I dissuaded to do something different, from what we normal do, I though that maybe I should do what they do in England, I go the idea from Eriol," Sakura said.

Syaoran couldn't say anything. He was speechless. He closed his mouth from shock and surprise that he just opened the package. Inside was a small flower. He looked at it; it was his favorite flower, a peony (I hope I spelt it right). He looked at Sakura who was wearing a light pink shade of pink. He smiled at her in thanks. He couldn't hind or help it anymore, he leaded down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Sakura," he said looking at her now fire red cheeks.

"It was nothing you're my friend, you've helped me through a lot of tough times, it was the least I could do," Sakura said.

"I have just one question, how'd you get a peony here in Japan it's winter not even a flower shop has them," Syaoran asked?

"I have my ways," Sakura said showing him the flower card.

'I should have known," Syaoran laughed.

Just at that moment a small piece of paper flew and hit Syaoran in the head. He rubbed his head. He just had to look at the color of the paper to know whom it was from.

"_No not now, not with Sakura here_," Syaoran said wanting to kick himself.

Sakura picked the paper up, and looked at it for a second. She passed it to Syaoran.

"I believe this is for you," she said with pink on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," Syaoran said taking the note.

"Well see you later Syaoran," Sakura said waking away.

Syaoran cursed and opened the note. This was really pissing him off, when he found this person he was really going to hurt them. He started to read:

__

The time is near,

I know you may not love me,

You once told me,

Your number 1 would always be,

I can't help it thought,

I love you Syaoran,

Meet me by the punch bowl,

At the Valentine Dance,

Be **my** Valentine Syaoran Li

"What the hell is wrong with this girl. If she watches me so much, why can't she see I love Sakura," Syaoran said pissed.

Thursday February 14

6: 59PM

Sakura was sleeping soundly; nothing was going to get in her way today. Unless Syaoran confesses to his love without rejection, but who cared she was still going to try. After all anything was never solved by not trying. She had these thoughts until a really big blipping noise was heard in her ear. She screamed and looked at the clock that had fallen off her night table, and onto her head. She looked at the time. 7:00AM on the dot she smiled happily. She still had until 6 O'clock till she had to tell Syaoran she loved him. 

But then something weird happened, she went to put on her watch when it said 7:00 PM on her watch, the clocks night and day was messed up badly. She had to get to the dance at that moment. (Sakura could sleep that long, I did it once myself)

8:04PM

At the dance

Sakura walked in, she was so embarrassed, and what if Syaoran had left already, would she have to wait for another year. What if this **was** her only chance?

She walked over to the punch bowl. Then she noticed Syaoran was there too. 

"Hi, Syaoran," Sakura greeted. 

He seemed to turn a bright red, and smiled. He was so much taller then her. His eyes so soft and gentle, his hair so silky and smooth.

"Hello Sakura you look really good, I mean you look great in that dress," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura said looking at her dress.

She was wearing a midnight blue dress. With two spaghetti strips, it was tight up at her chest and was loose at the bottom. (Almost like Neo Queen's dress) She blushed and nodded her head in thanks again.

"Would you like to go somewhere less noisy," Sakura asked?

"Yeah sure, where," Syaoran agreed and asked?

"Um my room, or yours is fine," Sakura said.

Then she just realized what she just said. She had to change it now. She was acting so stuipd. It was because he did that to her. She wished that for one moment she could act normal around him, like when Syaoran had first come to try and capture the Clow cards.

Syaoran was a beet red from her comment. She blushed and looked at the ground. But that didn't help, she was still in sight of him, so he blushed darker.

"You know we could just go outside, or go to the gym," Sakura said. (We have our school dances in our cafeteria)

"Ah, lets go to the gym," Syaoran said a little calmed down.

They started to walk down to the gym. The collage was so big; it was hard to believe that all of there friends all went there. They walked into the gym silent without anything to say. Then something fell from the gym wall. Sakura picked it up and looked at whom it was addressed to, she flushed a red again. He took it from her; he wanted to kill whomever it was from. He opened the note, and read:

__

I know that you're getting very angry,

This has to be known though,

I love you Syaoran Li,

I've known you for many years,

But until now my secret is told,

I am in this room,

Don't bother to search,

I'm probably looking at the ground,

Red like your are many times of day.

I ask that you don't reject me,

Only that if you don't love me,

You'll still be my friend,

Signed,

The confession of the heart,

That's behind you

Syaoran turned to only see Sakura, who was looking at the ground blushing. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He couldn't believe it was it possible that Sakura sent the notes to him like she planed the whole thing.

"Sakura…" Syaoran asked?

"Hai, Syaoran it was me," Sakura said turning away. 

He didn't know what was going on, everything was happening so quickly. Everything was so strange to him, but soon everything came around.

He walked up to her, and rapped his arms around her waist, he breathed in her smell, and smiled.

"As your note asked, we still could be friends," he said.

She seemed to be a bit happier but still a little upset. He leaded down and kissed her cheek. She flushed a light color.

"But I want to be more then friends," Syaoran said.

Sakura's eyes grew to their usual bright, beautiful emerald shining color and size. She turned in his embrace, and rested her head on his chest.

"I've always loved you Syaoran," Sakura said.

"I've always loved you too my valentine," Syaoran said.

She smiled and embraced him tightly. All her doubt pored out with his tears of happiness. She smiled at her and leaded down.

Syaoran was a little shocked at his move, but soon that faded away when the kiss was turned into a soft sweet passionate kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck, as he again placed his arms around her waist. He deepened it lightly. (I never did have my first kiss, so I suck at kissing scenes, sorry) They broke apart breathless.

They smiled at one other. Syaoran took something out from his pocket and there was the peony Sakura had given him earlier in the week. He took it and placed it in her hair. She blushed a little. His smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"I think it save to go somewhere more private now, don't you Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Yes, I believe it is save to say that Valentine," Syaoran said taking her hand. "How about my place?"

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said.

They made their way out of the gym and walked to the student bedrooms. But still in the gym was Tomoyo who was in the ceiling, along with Eriol, Ruby, Spinal, and Kero.

"This was great, I'm so happy we helped Sakura, I was afraid that they would never get together," Eriol said.

"This is so KAWAII," Tomoyo said freaking out with her camera.

"I don't know why I help with this, all I got was a growling from Sakura when I knocked the kid out," Kero said.

"So what did you hit him with anyway," Spinal asked?

"What else his stuipd Journal, which isn't half-bad reading, I now know his weakness," Kero said smiling.

"Oh, really you just found that out, we knew that like forever,' Tomoyo said.

Everyone backed off but then laughed it off, and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

The End

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: * Takes out a tissue * That was so beautifully done, wasn't it.

Tomoyo: NO THAT WAS JUST PLAIN KAWAII!!!!!

AAOOPN: BEAUTIFULLY!

Tomoyo: KAWAII

Tomoyo & AAOOPN: * fights back and forth *

Ruby: See you in the new fanfic coming soon, don't miss it!!!!!!

__


End file.
